


Let's go to the beach...

by Keep_Looning



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, I just wanted to write bitchy!Lovi, Jealousy, Lovi has a dirty mouth, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This is so shameless, fight me, like damn y'all, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Looning/pseuds/Keep_Looning
Summary: Lovino wanted absolutely no part in their little day out to the beach. Not only was the heat unbearable, but the number of tourists that crowded the beach was enough to make him despair. All he wanted to do was sit and read his book, but his obnoxiously attractive - and oblivious - boyfriend just had to take his shirt off... not that Lovino cared.But then two girls had the audacity to flirt with 'his' boyfriend. Lovino cannot be held responsible for what he does next.Okay so honestly I think that Lovi is like that bitchiest person alive, and I wanted him to be able to express that inner sass. Therefore, we have this. I am shameless, enjoy.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Let's go to the beach...

The warm sea-breeze drifted lazily in, doing little to assuage the scorching heat of the sun. The temperature was stifling, oppressive even, and it was only growing worse as the sun climbed every higher in the sky. The gritty sand below was hot enough to blister, and to brave the sidewalk without shoes was akin to asking for an express VIP trip directly to the hospital. 

The only reprieve from the sun’s nauseatingly hot rays were the blessedly cool ocean waves. They crashed and churned, beckoning each beach-goer closer with the promise of sanctuary. The ocean was the only reason anybody would dare step foot outside on a day like the current one. Which was why, to Lovino’s dismay, the beach was absolutely _packed._

There was hardly room to breathe, let alone sit. Lovino was prepared to hop back in the car and return to their air-conditioned apartment. That would have been the logical course of action, but Antonio just _had_ to go to the beach that day.

_“Let’s go to the beach, Lovi. It won’t be crowded, Lovi.”_ Lovino mocked under his breath, irritated that he had been suckered into joining his air-headed boyfriend to suffer in the sun. He had yet to sit down, instead casting a contemptuous eye at the throng of sun-burnt tourists. The locals were all smart enough to stay away - _except for us._

“Did you say something, Lovi?” Antonio asked, looking up from where he sat on his beach towel. 

“Nope.” Lovino popped the ‘p,’ choosing to express his malcontent the only way he knew how - by being a passive-aggressive bitch.

Antonio smiled obliviously, flopping down on his back as he soaked in the sun. He still had yet to take his shirt off, and it was infuriating that the heat didn’t seem to affect him at all.

It was a miracle that they had even found anywhere to sit, squeezing their towels in between a middle-aged couple that was exhibiting an alarming amount of PDA, and an obnoxious family of five (complete with screaming toddlers and all).

With a long-suffering sigh, Lovino knelt down and started setting up the umbrella they brought. He stuck it in the ground between their towels, finally sitting once he was satisfied that he blocked out as much sunlight as possible.

Lovino had yet to take his shirt off either, and unlike Antonio the heat was already causing sweat to run down his forehead. He reached down and started pulling the restrictive piece of clothing up and over his head. 

Just as Lovino started peeling the shirt off, exposing his tanned midsection, he heard someone whistle lowly in approval. He yanked the shirt back down and shot an accusing look at Antonio, who was smirking up at him.

“Knock it off, bastard.” Lovino growled, not in the mood to play along with his boyfriend’s teasing antics.

“C’mon Lovi, it must be pretty hot in that t-shirt.” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lovino ground his teeth, feeling the sudden urge to act difficult, “Actually, I think I’m fine just like this.”

Antonio pouted as Lovino laid down next to him. He was being ignored, and Antonio felt rather neglected. He reached a hand out, intending intertwine it with Lovino’s, but was denied when Lovino swiped his hand away to instead pick up his book.

Antonio groaned, “Are you ignoring me?”

Lovino rolled onto his stomach as he propped his book up in front of him, making a show of licking his finger and turning the page.

Antonio simply sighed as he also opted to roll onto his stomach, facing the ocean. The vast blue depths merged with the azure sky, making the swirling body of water seem endless. There were a number of people splashing and swimming around, and Antonio felt a fleeting sense of sympathy for the lifeguards who would certainly have their hands full.

He spared another glance at Lovino, who looked content to ignore his surroundings in favor of his book. The heat was sweltering, and those waves sure did look enticing. Antonio decided that he was sick of waiting for attention from a clearly pissed-off Lovino as he stood up.

“And where are you going?” Lovino asked, not even looking up as Antonio pulled his shirt off.

“It’s hot out.” Antonio said as he threw his shirt down.

“And?”

“And I wanna go swim!” Antonio said excitedly, looking for all intents and purposes like a puppy excited to go out for a walk.

Lovino smiled privately to himself, finding the childlike enthusiasm incredibly endearing. Not that he would ever admit it. He turned another page, keeping his nose buried in his book as he said, “Don’t expect me to jump in and save your dumb ass if you start drowning.”

“Aww, but Lovi,” Antonio said cheekily, “if I drown then you could resuscitate me. It would be so romantic!”

“Are you implying that near-death experiences are romantic?” Lovino asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“I mean, isn’t resuscitation basically like kissing?” Antonio asked.

“Oh my God…” 

_This fucking idiot._

Lovino finally brought his eyes up to reprimand his airhead of a boyfriend when he felt his mouth go dry. Antonio stood shirtless, smiling down innocently at Lovino as he awaited a response. The sun was directly behind him, giving him an ethereal quality that was doing funny things to Lovino’s head. Antonio was toned, and although he wasn’t bulky it was obvious from his well-defined muscles that he was _strong._ While Lovino may have been tan, Antonio was positively golden. And the way his chocolate curls fell delicately on his face in made Lovino’s face feel warm - and it wasn’t because of the heat.

“Um… what were we talking about?” Lovino asked dumbly, as he continued to stare.

“I was just about to go for a swim when you said - Lovi? Are you sunburnt already?” Antonio asked in mild concern.

Lovino brought a hand up to his face, feeling the heat radiating off of it. He looked away in embarrassment, “Shut up! Go swim or whatever.”

“Okay, then. I’ll be back in a little bit!” Antonio said brightly, turning to make his way to the water.

Lovino tried to keep his head down, to bury it back in his book. But he was weak.

_Goddamn bastard. He has no right, being so attractive…_

Lovino peeked up over his book, trying to keep the glare fixed firmly on his face. But the way Antonio bounded excitedly towards the ocean, hissing as the sand burned the bottom of his feet, caused Lovino’s features to soften. He briefly wondered how he had gotten so lucky to get someone like Antonio. Not only was he physically attractive - _like damn_ \- but he was also loyal, and sweet, and understanding, and patient, and _goddammit I’m in deep._

Lovino was completely head over heels for the ditzy Spaniard, a fact that he would only admit silently to himself. He was madly in love, even if he wasn’t the best at showing it, but Antonio seemed to understand anyway. 

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, not by any means. Lovino had quite the attitude, and could get pretty nasty at times. Antonio’s oblivious nature meant that he didn’t always pick up on Lovino’s moods, and it had caused issues in the past. But they had learned to read each other, both putting in the effort to communicate more openly. It wasn’t a flawless system, but it worked.

Antonio had finally made it to the water, and with a sigh Lovino got back to his book. He would have gladly watched his boyfriend all day, but it was getting pretty difficult to spot him amongst the massive amounts of other people in the water. One of the toddlers to his right began crying loudly and Lovino sighed, remembering his earlier irritation.

_You owe me big time, bastard._ Lovino thought, already coming up with ways that Antonio could make it up to him.

He got back to his book, trying to ignore the way his t-shirt clung to his body. Eventually, the ambient sounds of the beach faded away and Lovino was able to completely focus on the fantasy novel he had recently started. He zoned out completely, finally lost in the story. Lovino continued to read like that for a long time, only snapping back to reality when _one of those goddamn toddlers_ ran by him, kicking up sand as they rushed by.

He glared, counting to ten in his head as he prayed to God for patience. With a sigh, Lovino placed a bookmark in his book as he pulled out his phone. He answered some messages before he put it away. He was growing bored, and Lovino absently wondered when Antonio was going to come back.

_You drag me all the way to the beach just to abandon me. Real nice, jerk._

Lovino sat up, squinting across the beach to try to find his missing boyfriend. When he finally located him, Lovino noticed that he was no longer in the water. Instead he was standing on the sand, still dripping wet as he talked to two girls… 

_What the hell?_

Lovinio felt a white-hot spear of jealousy rip through his heart. Antonio stood awkwardly in front of them, hand rubbing the back of his neck. It was no surprise that he had admirers, after all he was _gorgeous._ But that didn’t stop the ever-growing rage that coursed through Lovino’s veins.

He stood, marching angrily up to where _those two bitches_ were flirting shamelessly with _his_ boyfriend. Both of the girls were pretty, Lovino could admit, but they weren’t anything special. As Lovino drew closer he could make out some more of their features. They were both brunettes, and one had a face full of freckles. Their bodies were toned, and the way they stood closely - _too close_ \- to Antonio with those saccharine smiles eliminated the chance that they were doing anything else besides flirting.

Antonio noticed him marching closer, his eyes going wide. Lovino felt some satisfaction at that, but he was too pissed to flash his normal self-satisfied smirk.

Some of the conversation started drifting through:

“So are you from around here?” said the girl with the freckles.

“Um… yeah.” Antonio answered, looking right past the girl to lock eyes with Lovino’s.

He looked terrified.

_Good._

“Really? It must be so cool to come to the beach whenever you want.” said the other girl, she was wearing a revealing red bikini, the bottoms resting low on her hips.

“It’s cool, yeah…” Antonio answered distractedly.

Lovino was almost there when the other girl (who was wearing an equally-revealing bikini, this one purple) said, “We’re staying in a hotel just up the road from here, we should grab something to eat!”

_Not a chance, bitch._

Lovino cleared his throat, causing the two girls to turn around and face him. They gave him a once-over, eyes taking on a disinterested look.

“Yes?” purple-bikini asked.

Lovino glared at the dismissive tone, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Lovi, I-”

Antonio was silenced when Lovino put a finger up. The girl with the red bikini answered, “Um, trying to have a conversation?” She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as she looked closer at Lovino, clearly unimpressed. 

“A ‘conversation,’ huh?” Lovino said snarkily.

Purple-bikini jumped in, “Yeah, a conversation that you’re interrupting.”

Antonio tried to diffuse the situation, “Woah, let’s just calm down a bit, _sí?”_

“Yeah chill out, don’t be mad because we’re out of your league.” Red-bikini said with a bratty flip of her hair.

“You’re, _what now?”_ Lovino ground out.

“You heard me.” she said turning back to Antonio, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

Instead of blowing up at what was meant to be a scathing insult, Lovino simply threw his head back and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” asked one of the girls, Lovino couldn’t see which because tears began collecting in his eyes as he continued to laugh.

“Just, you honestly think you have a shot.” Lovino wiped away his tears, his hip jutting out as he placed a hand on top of it.

“Don’t be jealous because you can’t get a date, hon. There’s someone out there for everyone.” was the snotty retort.

Never one to be out-sassed, Lovino replied, “Oh I understand that, _hon._ But this idiot is way too good for your vacuous asses.”

They both scoffed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Antonio looked equal parts touched and uncomfortable as the situation continued to escalate.

“We were just trying to have a nice conversation, what’s your problem?” purple-bikini asked with a glare.

“Fucking bullshit. Your crusty ass just wanted to get in his pants.” Lovino retorted.

Red-bikini had the audacity to look affronted, “Sorry, who even are you?”

Lovino smirked and said with a flippant tone, “I’m just a guy who’s way out of your league.”

“Ha! And how do you figure that?” 

Lovino marched over to Antonio, who had been standing awkwardly the entire time. His eyes went wide as he realized what Lovino was going to do. He didn’t resist at all as Lovino reached up to take his face in his hands, bringing Antonio down for a searing kiss. It was sloppy, and deep, and clearly for show. Lovino even went as far to push his tongue into Antonio’s mouth, eliciting a small moan from the Spaniard. Lovino felt hands tangle in his hair as he sucked lightly on Antonio’s lip. It was obscene, but it was sure to get the point across:

_He’s mine, bitch. Step off._

Lovino pulled his lips away, Antonio unconsciously chasing them before he realized what he was doing. Lovino felt Antonio put an arm around his shoulders as he smirked at the two bewildered girls.

“He’s _way_ out of your league, bitch. And since he’s dating _me,_ I guess that means you’re out of mine too.” Lovino bragged, pleased with the way their faces burned red. It looked like they wanted to respond, but really what could they say to a display like _that?_

With a final huff, they both turned and stalked away.

“That was mean, Lovi.” Antonio said, though he was smiling widely in amusement.

_“Pssh,_ it’s what they get.” Lovino glared after them.

Antonio chuckled lightly, “You could have just asked them politely to leave.”

“And how was that going for you?” Lovino shot back.

“...Touché.”

They walked back over to where their designated spot on the overcrowded beach. After the interaction with those two girls - _and the passionate kiss_ \- Lovino was quickly overheating. With a sigh, he realized that he was going to have to give in. He peeled his now sweat-soaked shirt over his head and threw it to the side as he plopped down heavily on his towel.

Antonio smirked, looking far too self-satisfied for Lovino’s liking, “Oi, stop staring.”

“But why would I do that?” Antonio sauntered over, sitting down closely next to Lovino.

“Because I said so, bastard!” Lovino yelled.

Without a word, Antonio crashed their lips together. Lovino let out an undignified squeak as he was forced to fall on his back as Antonio hovered shamelessly over him. It seemed as if Antonio was trying to get back at Lovino for putting on a show for the whole beach earlier. Lovino would have felt embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that the intensity of the kiss was making it hard for him to think clearly.

He jumped slightly when he felt a tongue swipe at his lower lip. Lovino opened his mouth eagerly, throwing modesty out the window as Antonio ran a hand up his side. Lovino looped his arms around Antonio’s neck, letting him dominate the kiss as he simply held on. His tongue mapped out every centimeter of Lovino’s mouth, and he couldn’t stifle the low moan of pleasure that forced its way out when Antonio pulled away to harshly suck on his bottom lip.

Their movements were getting too desperate, and far too vulgar to be considered acceptable in the public eye. Antonio moved to the crook of Lovino’s neck and began placing kisses there, and he knew that they either needed to stop immediately, or find somewhere more private.

Lovino prefered the latter.

He pushed Antonio away, meeting his hooded eyes with his own. Lovino spotted a bathroom a little ways off. While it wasn’t the most sanitary option, nor was it the most romantic, it would have to do. Lovino motioned with his head towards the building, and Antonio nodded eagerly. 

Antonio stood, hauling Lovino up next to him. They rushed over, and Lovino noticed with some relief that it was one of those family bathrooms that opened up into a singular room instead of a row of stalls. It was much more private, and the two entered as discreetly as they could.

As soon as the door was locked, Antonio slammed Lovino harshly against the wall.

“How romantic, slamming me against the bathroom wall. Please, take me now.” Lovino said sarcastically.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Antonio said with a smirk.

“Don’t get cheeky with me, bastard.” Lovino replied with a half-hearted glare, once again looping his arms around Antonio’s neck.

Antonio snorted, “Says the one who basically told those girls to screw off, then make out with me in front of _the entire beach_ just to prove a point.”

_And I’m not sorry about it._

“They were flirting with you, and I didn’t like it. Besides,” Lovino smirked as he pulled Antonio’s body closer until they were pressed flush against each other, “she thought she could act like a bigger bitch than me. I had to put them in their place.”

Antonio laughed, resting his hands on Lovino’s hips, “You know, it was kind of hot.”

The hands on his hips started moving in a circular motion, lightly massaging the spot, “What, making out in front of everyone, or my bitchiness?”

“Hmm, both. I like it when you get protective over me.” Antonio whispered, starting to fiddle Lovino’s waistband.

He laughed dryly, “Yeah, well you don’t know how to tell people to fuck off.”

“That’s what I have you for.” Antonio said softly, ghosting feather-light kisses against Lovino’s neck.

He shivered despite the heat, “Y-yeah.”

Even though Antonio had all but thrown him against the wall just minutes before, his movements were now soft and gentle. His hands still messed with Lovino’s waistband, but for the most part his attention was fixed on pressing those delicate kisses to his neck, his collarbone, his chest…

He gasped when Antonio ducked his head to drag his tongue across Lovino’s nipple. He swirled his tongue over the nub, hands dipping teasingly below his waistband before returning to massage his hips. 

It was infuriating, and Lovino was running out of patience. He tangled his hands in Antonio’s hair and tugged. Antonio responded by grazing his teeth over Lovino’s nipple, causing his whole body to spasm.

“Get on with it, bastard!” Lovino said, feeling heat begin to pool low in his abdomen.

Antonio simply hummed against his chest, pulling away with one final swirl of his tongue. He stood back up, smiling in a way that was far too innocent for their current position.

“What are yo- _shit!”_

Too late Lovino realized that it wasn’t innocence that colored Antonio’s features, but deviousness. Without warning, he had plunged a hand into Lovino’s swim trunks as he latched his mouth onto his neck.

His neck was being assaulted as Antonio sucked and bit, apparently hellbent on leaving evidence of their debauchery. Lovino’s eyes screwed shut at the sensation when he felt a hand grab hold of his quickly hardening member.

_“O-oh.”_ he moaned as Antonio pumped him until he was fully aroused.

_That crafty son of a bitch._

Lovino was just a little miffed that he had lost complete control of the situation so quickly. He would usually put up a fight, but Antonio was determined as he sucked at one last spot on Lovino’s neck before pulling away with a smirk.

“D-don’t look a-at me like tha-at.” Lovino forced out, shuddering as Antonio twisted his wrist _just so._

“Like what, Lovi?” Antonio asked, bringing his free hand up to tweak one of his nipples.

Lovino glared, knowing that Antonio knew exactly what he was talking about. It wasn’t fair, the way he could take control of the situation so easily. That hand continued to pump mercilessly, and Lovino couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure.

“What’s wrong, _amor?_ Cat got your tongue?” Antonio taunted, pleased with the way he had rendered Lovino incapable of speaking clearly.

“F-fuck you!” Lovino spat.

“Maybe later.” Antonio purred, joining their lips together and subsequently swallowing Lovino’s retort.

Antonio was ditzy, oblivious, airheaded even. He exhibited puppy-like enthusiasm over the smallest things, and was absolute garbage at reading the atmosphere. But when they had sex, it was like he was a different version of himself. This Antonio wasn’t oblivious, but attentive. That charming innocence transformed into lewd comments and a downright cocky attitude, and to Lovino, it was hot as all hell.

With a tongue down his throat and hand in his pants, Lovino really couldn’t find it in him to put up his normal angry front. Instead he tangled his hands into Antonio’s hair once more and started pulling roughly. Antonio growled, pressing forward more forcefully as he increased the speed in which he jerked Lovino off.

The heat that pooled in his lower abdomen was swelling, the pressure growing until he knew he was close to release. He tugged brutally at Antonio’s hair, getting closer and closer…

Suddenly, Antonio pulled away. He removed his hand from Lovino’s pants as he took a step back.

Lovino, to say the least, was not happy, “What the _fuck?”_

Antonio watched, pleased with the way that Lovino squirmed and whined. It was cruel, the way that he had just stopped. Antonio himself was impossibly hard, but he was more than willing to ignore his own need in favor of watching Lovino whimper and writhe under him.

“Toni,” his voice was high-pitched as he resorted to begging in order to get what he wanted, “I need you.” Lovino’s eyes were screwed shut, head thrown back in displeasure. His lips were swollen from the kissing and scores of love-bites marred the once immaculate skin of his neck.

Well fuck if that wasn’t a turn-on.

Antonio moaned lightly at the sight, wanting to jump his lover right then and there. But it was rare to reduce his obstinate boyfriend down to such a needy mess of want and desire. Antonio decided that he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

“Nuh-uh, what’s the magic word?” 

_“Now.”_ Lovino gasped out.

Antonio laughed lightly at the answer, “The other magic word.”

“Toni, I swear to God-”

“Nope, I don’t think that’s it.” Antonio said.

Lovino’s eyes snapped open, glaring as he gripped Antonio’s arm and dragged him over, “Fuck me. _Now.”_

Antonio’s eyes went wide, his own cock twitching at the words. He held Lovino’s intense gaze for a few more seconds before he whispered out, “Close enough.”

He dropped to his knees, hearing Lovino gasp in anticipation. While Antonio would have loved to fuck Lovino like he had so boldly asked, he knew that they didn’t have the time, nor supplies to go all the way. Hopefully Lovino could find it in his heart to forgive him.

Lovino whined obscenely when Antonio dragged his pants down, coming face to face with this throbbing member. There was already pre-cum dripping down the shaft, a testament to how close he had been to climax when Antonio had so cruelly deprived him of release.

Antonio grabbed Lovino’s hips to hold him steady. He brought his head closer, taking the head into his mouth. Lovino threw his head back against the wall, burying his fingers in Antonio’s hair as he tried to pull him the rest of the way down his cock. Antonio resisted, simply swirling his tongue tantalizingly around the tip.

“Move!” Lovino all but shouted.

Antonio happily obliged, sinking down further down to the base before pulling back to lap his tongue at the head once more. His lips billowed around his cock as he set an agonizingly slow pace. It was driving Lovino mad. He tried to jerk his hips forward, but was restricted by Antonio’s hold.

Antonio could feel his own need growing, his neglected cock straining uncomfortably against his pants. Unable to resist any longer, he removed one of his hands from Lovino’s hips and shoved it down to grab himself.

Lovino moaned at the erotic sight. Not only was his _extremely attractive_ boyfriend sucking him off, but he was also touching himself as little moans reverberated in his throat and directly into Lovino’s cock. It was almost too much to handle, and since Antonio had removed one of his hands, Lovino now had enough strength to roughly shove his hips forward.

Antonio nearly choked, not prepared for the action. Lovino’s cock hit the back of his throat as he pulled back out. Antonio let himself be used, knowing that Lovino wasn’t going to last much longer. He continued to jerk himself off in time with the rough thrusts in his mouth. It felt like Lovino was trying to rip his hair out of his scalp with how hard he was pulling. Their moans merged together, both too lost in their ecstasy to worry about the fact that anyone could probably hear them. 

Lovino’s thrusts were getting jerkier, and it was with one final thrust that he finally released. He called out loudly as he shot cum to the back of Antonio’s throat, _“Toni,_ oh my God…”

Antonio couldn’t swallow everything, try as he might. Some of the bitter seed dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. He slid off of Lovino’s cock, and the way he shot his tongue out to lick away the residual cum on his lips was borderline pornographic.

Lovino’s chest heaved as he watched everything with greedy eyes. Antonio still had a problem of his own to deal with, and he began moving his hand again when Lovino tugged lightly at his hair.

“Here, stand up.”

Antonio cocked his head to the side, but did as directed. Lovino flipped them around until it was Antonio pressed against the wall. With a sly smirk, Lovino locked their lips in a soft kiss. It went on like that for a while, Lovino completely ignoring Antonio’s painfully hard cock. The kisses were sweet, but Antonio needed more.

“Lovi this is nice and all, but, um, I kinda need some help…” Antonio pressed his hips forward for emphasis.

“What’s the magic word?” Lovino asked sarcastically.

Antonio couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that bubbled up in his throat. He smiled as he pecked Lovino’s lips, “Please. I need you.”

“How bad do you need me?” Lovino asked coyly.

Antonio felt hot at the words, enjoying the way Lovino had him pinned to the wall, “Desperately.”

“Then prove it.” Lovino said with an evil little grin. He pressed his thigh in between Antonio’s legs, grinding it up slightly in demonstration.

Antonio didn’t need to be told twice as he rutted up against his leg. He whimpered lightly as he chased his own climax. It was beautiful agony the way Antonio could only thrust up, needing something else to coax his release.

Almost like his thoughts could be read, Lovino delivered.

“Oh my God, look at you. Do you even realize how fucking hot that is?” Lovino asked as he grabbed Antonio’s arms and pinned them above his head.

Antonio loved when Lovino started talking like that. His comments were sinful, and although he had never tested it, Antonio was willing to bet that Lovino could get him to cum with just his voice alone.

_“Damn,_ you look so good. Grinding against my leg like that. You fucking need me, don’t you?”

Antonio nodded vehemently, his thrusts picking up in speed and intensity. Lovino began pressing kisses into Antonio’s neck, pulling back every so often so whisper something in his ear.

“I wish we were at home right now. Do you wanna know why?”

The strangled “Yes,” was hardly coherent, but Lovino understood anyway.

“Mmm, it’s because I’d push you down on our bed and then I would tie your arms up to the headboard.”

Antonio was getting closer, feeling a tight coil settle just below his belly button.

“Then, when I’m sure that you can’t move, I would stretch you open with my fingers.”

Lovino’s mouth was filthy, and Antonio was getting lost in the scene he was painting.

“I’d add them one at a time, we’d take it slow. Maybe, if you begged good enough, I’d even jerk you off. That would be slow too, and I’d stop right before you came.”

Antonio moaned out an odd mixture of a plea and a prayer. He itched to bring a hand down to touch himself, but Lovino was relentless in holding his hands high above his head.

“Once you became an aching, begging mess, I’d push inside of you. I would fuck you hard, until you forgot to call out to God and prayed to me instead.”

“Lovi, please. I-I can’t…”

Lovino seemed to take pity on him, releasing his hands. Antonio gripped Lovino’s shoulders and Lovino plunged a hand into Antonio’s pants and set a quick pace.

“I’d thrust into you over and over again. I’d make you scream until we both came. I would bury myself deep inside of you and let my cum fill you up.”

Antonio yelled out as his body tightened up.

“And then I’d hold you and I’d tell you how much I love you.”

That was it. 

Lovino milked him through his climax, his stuttering hips coming to a still.

“Fuck…” Antonio breathed out, chest heaving. His legs felt like jelly as Lovino pulled slightly away to pull his hands out of his pants.

“That was so good.” Antonio groaned out.

“You can say that again.” Lovino said, moving to the sink to clean up.

Antonio walked over, wrapping his arms around Lovino’s waist from behind as he buried his face into his back, “Thank you.”

Lovino twisted in his hold to look at him, “For what?”

Antonio smiled, “For being you.”

Lovino scoffed, “Don’t tell me you got that out of a crappy romance novel or something.”

With a laugh, Antonio pulled Lovino close and kissed him passionately on the lips, “I love you too.”

Lovino looked down slightly in embarrassment - _because that was what he chose to get embarrassed about after that round of particularly shameless sex._

“Maybe I should let girls flirt with me more often.” Antonio said thoughtfully.

Lovino’s head whipped up, “Absolutely fucking not.”

Antonio simply laughed, cleaning up with Lovino. Eventually they had to exit the bathroom, and they were relieved to find that nobody gave them a second glance. While public sex really wasn’t either of their things, it was a fun little adventure.

Antonio smiled as they made it back to their towels and Lovino instantly opened his novel back up. Things went back to normal relatively quickly, the middle-aged couple still grossly all over each other, and the family to their right still obnoxious as ever. It was like nothing had happened, but the sneaking glances Lovino kept shooting Antonio indicated otherwise.

After all, Lovino hadn’t simply been making up fantasies with that filthy mouth of his.

He had been making promises.

All of a sudden, Antonio couldn’t wait to get home. The beach was still disgustingly hot and overcrowded, but in the end it had been a pleasant trip ( _and that was a gross understatement)._ But even if there wasn’t the promise of sex later on, Antonio was happy to just spend time with the love of his life. In fact, Antonio felt compelled to tell him just that:

“I love you.”

“Shut up.”

_I love you too._

And on the beach they sat until the sun began to dip, the cool night creeping in as a perfect end to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I should be working on my other story and not writing smutty Spamano. Oh well, what you gonna do.
> 
> My headcanon that Lovi is the baddest bitch out will live on in all the fics I have planned, so if you liked this keep and eye out ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think, or honestly if you have a request or something because I think those are fun and I'm not on any other social media soooo. hmu I'll see what I can do (honestly I have too much free time). Or don't, my mind can come up with ideas too... sometimes.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Peace out, have a good day/night!


End file.
